Death's Slayer
by Syndranar
Summary: Arisato Minato has sealed Nyx and closed his eyes one last time. Or has he? It seems he didn't want to die after all, so he and Ryouji decided to make preparations and gamble on the outcome. Will Minato succeed? Or will the gods screw his life all over again? Rating might change to M in the future.
1. A New Beginning

Hey everyone, I'm Syndranar and this is my first fanfic. I'd be delighted if you guys could help out with constructive criticism.

At any rate, enjoy. I don't own the rights to Persona 3 FES. Regretfully.

**Death's Slayer**

A New Beginning

* * *

I had sealed Nyx to keep her out of Erebus' reach and to protect humanity as a whole from its own malice, or better put, from itself. A little over a month I was running on embers, my consciousness slipping in and out of itself, with me barely hanging on through sheer force of will alone. My friends had all but forgotten about our "little" adventure during this past year, barely remembering the bonds we had forged in its wake.

As I was sitting on the bench atop the schools roof, which had become my favourite place to let loose and relax during this year, I found myself staring at the sea and wondering if they will remember our promise to meet up here on graduation-day, which happens to be today.

As if in answer to my thoughts, the door to the roof is opened violently, resulting in an audible **Clang**, followed by hurried footsteps. I turn around to the direction of the newest addition to sources of noise pollution, to find a certain scientific blonde, which I've come to adore like a little sister over the time I've known her.

Said individual had short blond hair and beautiful, dark blue eyes. She was wearing the standard female uniform of the middle-school section of Gekkoukan. Oh, and she happens to be a female robot, or gynoid as Fuuka deemed it needed to enlighten me.

Yamagishi Fuuka is a shy, nervous and very friendly person, and a great friend of mine and the other members of S.E.E.S., which is in turn the "school-club" we belong to. The girl is also quite the wizard when it comes to the more technological aspects of life, but you should run as fast and far as you can, should she ever present you with food she cooked. You better. Really. She's cute too, having short teal green hair, and dark brownish grey eyes. But back to my present company.

Seeing who the new addition to the sources of noise pollution was, I couldn't help but smile. Raising my right arm in greeting, I flash her a smile while telling her "Yo, Aigis. Beautiful day we have today, yes?"

Glancing at me for a while, astonishment clear in her eyes, she returns my smile with one of her own while replying with a refreshing tone of voice with "Hello to you as well Minato-san. It is as you say."

I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Arisato Minato, a second-year at the middle-school section of Gekkoukan. I have dark blue, some say cobalt, hair and grey eyes. I lost my parents in 1999 and have travelled the world along a certain fellow named Kuzuki ever since. The man was a colleague of my father and opted to take care of me, since he "owed my father a bit" as he put it. After consulting both me and my grandfather on my mother's side, Kusanagi Ichirou, who happens to be mentioned in my parents will as my legal guardian should anything happen to them for some reason, we began our travels.

We travelled to numerous countries and visited many temples and ruins, which caused me to learn a great number of languages, and many facts about both modern and ancient history and mythology. I was also taught some cultural dances and songs, and some martial arts, which came in handy, since i had to fight shadows every night. Damned freaks of nature were coming after me, as if I was the last living human.

This, combined with trying to balance this with my normal education and my constant transfers, put me in very difficult situations, where my sanity was doubted most of the time. To think that, it was during these travels, more specifically during a visit to a temple of Thanatos, that I would be discovering a clue to what had happened to my parents and me back in 1999. But enough of that, at least for now.

Aigis had sat down to my right, and was glancing at me through the corner of her eyes now and then. She must be checking readings on my physical condition. It's to be expected after all, I have been very exhausted ever since putting up the barrier between Nyx and Erebus, and my pale complexion since then wasn't doing much to dissuade her fears.

I had to sacrifice my life-force to erect the seal after all, it's a miracle that I'm actually still conscious. According to Ryouji, I would've died instead of simply entering a state of coma upon sealing Nyx, therefore he made me a suggestion to try to do something that "could actually let you survive" according to him. It's a gamble but if it works I may yet see the light of day again.

As for Ryouji himself, he is the human avatar and/or form of the Greek god of death, Thanatos. He called himself Mochizuki Ryouji an even joined my class for a few months befriending both me, again that is, and the rest of the class. Aigis was the only one who sensed that there was something different about him, and continued to call him dangerous. Someone even joked about the two of them being rivals in love. I had a good laugh at that.

Ryouji and I continued to hatch our plan to make sure my survival after the sealing of Nyx. Whether I survive or not will needs to be seen after I enter my coma, for if everything went according to plan I should be meeting someone while my body is asleep.

I turn my attention back to Aigis, only to find her staring at me from a very close proximity. I look her in the eye and begin to reach for the velvet key that resides in my pocket. Said key is a key to the so-called velvet room, a place between consciousness and subconsciousness.

Its residents consist of Igor, a long-nosed man with a hunched back and bloodshot eyes, who is always wearing a suit, and the three attendants Margaret, Elizabeth and Theodore. The three of them have platinum-blond hair and yellow eyes. They also wear elegant, and in my eyes, quite stylish velvet attire.

Those four serve their guests in the name of their master, the patron-deity of the velvet room, Philemon. Philemon I only met once, after I and Ryouji completed the last step in our "preparations" to make sure of my survival. He's a very interesting and pleasant man to talk to.

As I hold the velvet key in my hand, I ask Aigis what seems to be the matter here, in order to distract her for a bit. Blushing she averts her eyes, and I use that chance to slip the key into her jacket-pocket. She will be needing the key, for she seems to have inherited my wild card ability.

She looks back at me and asks me if I'm al-right, both physically and mentally. Ah she really was worried about that, huh? I look directly at her and give her my best "I'm al-right"-look and ask her why I shouldn't be.

"You have been pale ever since that day, and your readings are fluctuating between dangerous to borderline-dangerous. I am very worried that you might just disappear." she says to me. "What else is bothering you?" I ask, sensing that she's holding back something.

Staring at me like I grew a second head, she quickly recomposed herself and stated "I am afraid that our friends will not remember our promise to meet here today" she shoots me a saddened look that asks for hope, hope I plan to deliver.

"Of course they'll remember, you know how strong our friendship is" I respond with an upbeat tone of voice, something quite uncharacteristic of me if I might add. "And neither will I disappear anywhere, not when I have yet to graduate from both middle and high-school" I quickly add while stroking her head. That seemed to have done the trick, as she now looks at me with a smile that is brighter than the sun itself.

I'm sorry Aigis, for lying to you like that. The reason that not even her amazing sensors are able to pick up my lie, is because of the many personae I have.

To expand on that, a persona is a personification of our self, which symbolises the most prominent facet of our personalities. A persona's main purpose is to combat shadows, beings born of the collective subconsciousness of humanity, which are the children of Nyx, who happens to be not only the mother of all shadows, but also the primordial goddess of night. Yeah I've actually fought and won against a goddess who stood at the very beginning of creation.

The reasons for that are plenty. I formed bonds with many people which became my source of strength. Sounds cliché but it's true nonetheless. The fact that I didn't fight alone would be another reason for my success. I had help in form of my comrades in arms and friends that are the members of aforementioned S.E.E.S., the so called "school-club". And it was one, at least on the surface. In reality we were dispatched into a tower that appeared every midnight, along with an extra hour that we dubbed the dark hour. I still think we should have picked shadow-time, but oh well. The tower was named Tartarus after the Greek name for hell and was apparently the nest of the shadows.

Me, Aigis here, and aforementioned Yamagishi Fuuka are members of S.E.E.S. Kirijo Mitsuru, the daughter of Kirijo Takeharu who was killed by that bastard, whose name I would rather not mention, and current head of the Kirijo group is another member. I knew her before the loss of my parents, mainly because my mother was working for the Kirijo group. She's been fighting the shadows at least as long as I had. She's a good friend of Akihiko.

Sanada Akihiko is, for the lack of a better statement, someone who has a "one-track-mind", and is admired for it. Has many fan-girls, even more than I do, but doesn't know the name of even one of them. He's been fighting shadows for a while now, after Mitsuru managed to convince him to join. There's just one tiny detail that keeps me from respecting him as he deserves it. He's a damned protein-junkie and fills the fridge with protein-drinks, when we can clearly do without. He and Mitsuru are third-years and will begin their first year of high-school starting the next semester. The two them are, together with someone else, the founding members of S.E.E.S..

The other founder is Aragaki Shinjirou, or Shinji for short. He's a hardcore bad-ass that could cook dinners that would make the gods drool in jealousy. I had him teach me everything he knows about cooking, and improved tremendously with his help. He joined the fight against the shadows together with Akihiko, but quit temporarily shortly afterwards because of an incident involving another member of S.E.E.S.. He died protecting said member from the members of a group called Strega.

Said member is a kid of 7 years of age named Amada Ken. He's in elementary school but tries to act in a very mature fashion most of the time. The reason for that is that he had lost his mother at a very young age. It took a while for him to open up in front of us. We both share the hobby of being fans of superhero-shows. Together with another S.E.E.S. Member named Iori Junpei. An avid fan of games and all forms of electronic entertainment in general. His dream is to become a hero and I say he more than did reach his goal. Totally in love with former Strega-member Yoshino Chidori. She loves him too.

He's my classmate along with Takeba Yukari, a very energetic girl who is a member of the archery-club and makes a fine archer because of that. She's apparently very popular. Funny thing is that she doesn't like people who hit on her, yet she wears one of the shortest school-skirts I have ever seen. She had problems with her mother, but managed to come to an understanding with her, thankfully. You really shouldn't mess with your parents, you don't know when you might lose them.

The last member of our merry group of misfits is a Shiba-Inu named Koromaru, or Koro-chan as we keep calling him. He uses daggers as weapons, is fierce when fighting and absolutely adorable when not. I'll always have a soft spot for him. We're good friends and I take him out for walks whenever I can.

Second to last reason for my success is the fact, that while most persona-users can summon only one persona, I could call a total of 169 personae, courtesy of the ability called the wild card which I mentioned earlier. This is also the reason for my amazing prowess at lying, acting and reading an individuals emotions and intentions. Though I still have my personae I can't summon them any-more, because the wild card is now in possession of Aigis, which is the reason, why I "gave" her the velvet key.

The last and maybe most important reason for my success against Nyx, is that the bonds I had formed with the people here in this city converged and merged together unleashing my full potential. During my confrontation with Nyx many things happened. First of, I actually obtained the answer to life's greatest question, meaning I actually reached enlightenment. I wonder what Buddha would say if he finds out that I didn't discard all my evil to do so. Heh.

Then through the fusion of powers of the bonds I had forged during my year here in Iwatodai I obtained the power of the universe itself, making me a god of sorts, since it's the ultimate power anyone could obtain. Unfortunately I had to sacrifice it to erect the seal between Nyx and Erebus, meaning I don't posses it any-more.

I return my attention to Aigis again, and secretly hope, that she forgives me for lying to her like that. "Minato-san, do you want to lie down a bit? You have been awake since 6 o'clock. Normally you would have slept in class during this time." she asks me in concern. I couldn't help but smile at her. "And where do you suggest I sleep then, Aigis?" I ask, interested in her merely pats her lap and I don't even dare refuse, lowering my head to her lap after a quick "Thank you".

Just as I made myself comfortable, the door to the roof is, once again, opened violently in what results, one again, in an audible **Clang **followed, again, once again, by hurried footsteps. As I look over to the new additions to the sources of noise pollution from my comfortable lair, I notice a sense of relief washing over both me and Aigis, for our friends seem to have remembered our promise, to meet up here today.

Ah, it seems I forgot to mention that after the sealing of Nyx the dark hour disappeared, and shortly afterwards our friends forgot about the events of the previous year. Only I and Aigis remembered, me being the guy who has to bear the responsibility for his actions, in this case sealing Nyx, and Aigis because her memory works different from a humans, since she's a female robo-, I mean gynoid.

As the rest of my friends look over me with arched eyebrows I defend my position the usual way. By redirecting their attention to other topics. "What? I've been waiting for you guys for some time. I haven't slept since 7 o'clock-" "6 o'clock" corrected Aigis hastily. "since 6 o'clock so I'm going to sleep now".

My friends stared at me in disbelief and then started laughing. Things like "Typical Minato" were heard and I started laughing as well. I looked up at Aigis, gave her a reassuring smile and told her "What did I tell you?" Aigis' smile was even brighter than before and I felt a tinge of guilt at lying to her again. Nonetheless I smiled back and then took out my cellphone, to see when it was, that I entered my, hopefully, coma.

Silently wishing Aigis and the rest good luck with the ordeal they need to face next, I took a look at the screen and saw the date. It was Monday the 5th of March 2007, about a year after my return to Iwatodai, about 8 years since the fateful day when it all began. I put the cellphone back in my pocket and close my eyes, hoping that the gamble would pay of. But nothing is really that simple is it? Especially not when dealing with the gods.

**To be continued**

* * *

As you've no doubt noticed, I played around with the time-line of persona 3 a bit in order to fit Minato into the continuation of this story, that I will hopefully write someday. I also gave him a background story that indicated what happened to this Minato during the time between his parents' death and his return to Iwatodai, which will be expanded upon later. When exactly I wouldn't know though. I'm new to writing stories in general and to writing in English, which is why I would appreciate any corrections you could mention.

Syndranar, over and out.


	2. Detours, detours

I don't own the rights to Persona 3/FES/Portable, Fate/Stay Night or Campione!

**Death's Slayer**

Detours, detours

* * *

I saw myself walking towards a giant building. That was the HQ of the Kirijo group if I remember correctly. Noticing that my right hand was being held, I turned to look at the one holding it, only for my eyes to widen slightly in surprise. My mother was holding my hand, wearing her standard white lab-coat, her spectacles, and that seemingly casual attire underneath the lab-coat.

She looked just like she did whenever she was working in her laboratory. We soon were inside the building only to be greeted by Kirijo Takeharu. He commented on his daughter, Mitsuru, and on how she looked forward to our visit. I was four at the time.

Was I watching my own memories?

The vision shifted from that scene to when the blasted accident happened. I and my family were discussing our plans for tomorrow, only for the world itself to change. It was the first time I would be seeing the dark hour, Thanatos and Aigis.

Was I dreaming?

The scene again shifted to another, this time to my days at the orphanage, brief as they were. A man I've only seen in passing before, Kuzuki Genshirou, former colleague of my father, offered to adopt me and take me on his travels around the world.

Was I seeing my life flashing before my eyes in my last moments?

I didn't want to die. That's why I did what I did to Ryouji, why I accepted his offer despite myself. Then, why was I dying I wonder? I stirred. I stirred and felt something soft beneath my head. A pillow perhaps? No. It wasn't soft enough to be that, but not hard enough to be the ground either. Where had I felt this before?

The scene changed again. I have been traveling along Kuzuki for a few years now. We were in Greece. Looming ahead of us was the temple of Thanatos. I remember feeling a strange pull once I stood in front of its gate, almost as if it was my home. Going into the temple I notice that Kuzuki is waiting in front of the temple, telling me to go on. Strange. Did he know about my situation back then? I never questioned him on it as I was too young to think as clearly as I can do now.

I saw myself going on ahead, until I saw an altar. It was unassuming and simple. Something told me however, that what I was seeking was further inside, so I started looking around for any clues, just like I always did with Kuzuki during our visits to the temples of other gods and deities. After a while, I found a passage a bit further in and knew that what I was seeking was inside.

Delving deeper into the temple, the inscriptions on the walls began changing in nature, as if they were even more ancient than those before. The depictions of Thanatos were different from the ones from before as well. While those before depicted him as an angel similar to Cupid holding what seemed like a sword and a reversed torch, the current ones looked more like a grim warrior, rather than a peaceful angel. He wielded a sword, was surrounded by coffins and...had a beard?

Never-mind. I reached the end of the passage only to be greeted by a small room which, contrary to the passage leading to it, didn't have a single speck of dust in it. A small altar was built in the middle of the room, which was decorated with inscriptions I had never seen before, not even in this very temple. What caught my attention however, was not the state the room was in, nor was it the inscriptions on the altar.

It was that alluring sword that looked like a Japanese Katana of sorts, the only difference being that it was straight instead of curved. It was sheathed in a pitch-black sheath with a golden tip and was missing a hand-guard. Though I was sure I had never seen it before it seemed so familiar to me, that I found myself walking towards it, intending to claim it for myself. The moment I touched the blade, would lead to my second meeting with Thanatos and the discovery of a part of the truth regarding the events that lead to my parents' demise.

The scene changes again. What is happening to me?

I was sitting in a chair beside a hospital-bed. In it was Kuzuki, lying in his final hour of life. As the man I had come to regard as a second father, despite his flaws and our many misadventures, lay before me, dying, I couldn't help but ask why death was there to begin with. As I found my tears flowing down my face, I heard a voice I was accustomed to hearing, now after a few years of conversation.

The first time I heard that voice was a few days after picking up that sword, in the middle of an urban area. Needless to say, my reaction at the time was something I would laugh at now. It didn't help that all of these people were looking at me as if I was insane. It was Thanatos' voice.

He didn't really speak mind you. It was more like he was projecting his thoughts into my head, and I mine into his, when I learned how to talk to him, but "speaking" and "voice" are the closest terms I can attribute to the…sensation.

In answer to my question, he told my that death is a natural part of life and that no one can run away from it. I asked whether death itself was exception, to which he answered that it was, in fact, not, even if death is probably the last of creation to die. He furthermore provided, that life would not function without death for it is an integral part of it.

Decomposition of food inside our bodies is necessary in order for our bodies to absorb nutrients, he offered as an example. Talking to Thanatos was always very informative and I had to contemplate his words often, which left me with the habit of thinking on everything I hear or read. As I was once again contemplating Thanatos' words, two figures entered the room. The first was Kirijo Takeharu, who I haven't seen in years. The second was my grandfather on my mother's side, Kusanagi Ichirou.

Takeharu-san offered me a scholarship at Gekkoukan due to my good grades and my grandfather wanted to know my opinion on this. Needless to say that I accepted it, in order to find the entire truth of the matter regarding the shadows.

Time skips forward again. I'm hearing someone talking. The voice was familiar to me for some reason.

I arrive at the dorm that would be my home for the next year. Stepping inside I can't help but marvel at the décor, for it was classy to say the least. As it was still during the dark hour, which I was calling shadow time, I didn't think that anyone would be active now and decided to wait.

All of a sudden a girl ran towards me and pointed a gun towards my head. Just as I wanted to draw my blade the voice of a certain heiress resounded, telling the girl to stop. As she stood there in a commanding posture, she widened her eyes at the sight of me and greeted me with a smile I haven't seen in a while, prompting me to smile back at her in greeting.

The first girl was introduced as Takeba Yukari, while I recognized the second as Kirijo Mitsuru. After a few words exchanged between us Yukari went upstairs to her room, while me and Mitsuru had a brief reunion talking about our lives since then. A short while later the door to the dorm opened, revealing a boy of Mitsuru's age. He was introduced as Sanada Akihiko. A bit of small talk later, I headed to my room preparing myself for my first day of school. There I met Iori Junpei for the first time.

As the scenes kept on changing, and I saw more and more of my memories seeing how I met my various friends in Iwatodai, I realized what was happening. My memories were coming back to me.

At the sudden realization, I snapped my eyes open, only to find my gaze met with that of another, someone I had met before.

Said individual looked like a slender young woman in her mid-teens with violet hair and pointed ears. However, she was far older than she looked, as indicated by the light of wisdom that shines through her green eyes.

A hearty and energetic "Hi there, Minato-chan~" was all it took for me to snap out of my daze. Noticing that my was head was resting on her laps I sat up and turned around to face her, ending up sitting opposite her. I gave her a smile after a moment of silence, for there was only one thing I should say here.

"Hey there. I hope you're well, Pandora." I said, while looking around making sure that I wasn't dreaming my encounter.

"Didn't I tell you to call me mama, Minato-chan?" She responded with a cute pout. "You can also call me mutter, mother, or even okaa-san!" she continued in a lecturing pose.

"I'll have to pass on your generous offer, but thank you for offering it anyway. Are we here in the border between life and death, or am I dreaming about all of this?" I questioned my self-proclaimed adoptive mother.

After giving me a cute look of irritation, Pandora eyes me with a serious expression before saying "I have never, in my entire life, seen a godslayer achieve enlightenment before, and always thought it impossible! And then you come and achieve it, as if the laws of the universe can't even think of applying themselves to you! And you shrug it off, not even paying it a bit of attention, and ask whether this is real or not?! What a problem-child you are!"

I stare at her with my usual deadpanned expression, waitig for her to answer me. After a while I relent though, seeing that she wouldn't give me my time of a day, and simply answer her. "I'm a wild card after all. Moreover I have wielded the power of the universe, the power to make the impossible possible. And I don't really think that it's something worthy of making such a big deal over. It happened and that's that. Now, is this real or not?" I ask again despite knowing the answer already. I'll have this woman entertain me for a bit longer. Heh.

Giving me another cute pout, she sighs after a while and answers my question, much to my personal dissapointment. "Yes you are truly here, and your little gamble payed off. However not in the way you wanted it to."

I became serious at that and noded, urging her to continue.

"Though you were indeed reborn as a godslayer, thanks to Thanatos' sacrifice, your battle against Nyx ended up taking the entirety of your life force, which put you in a heavy comatose state. It'll take you years to awaken from it. And with years I mean decades at least, you know? And even then it wouldn't have worked if you haven't been immune to death, thanks to Thanatos' authority."

Well, damn. That wasn't part of the plan. I sigh, trying to figure things out. Thanks to Ryouji's offer I somehow made it, but now it looks like i might be stuck here for a while, something I really don't want to be. Ah I haven't mentioned anything about that yet have I?

Ryouji came to us on the 31st of December 2006 and revealed to us, that he was in fact Thanatos, son of Nyx and harbinger of the fall. While S.E.E.S. was dumbstruck by the revelation, he looked at me and began explaining how everything came to be. He then gave us a choice. We could simply forget about everything and enjoy our lives until the fall happened, or we could fight the impossible.

S.E.E.S. decided that they wanted to fight after all, treasuring the memories we all made over the year. Ryouji looked at us dumbstruck, not getting why we would risk it against the very concept of death itself. Telling hin that our memories were part of us, and that we treasured them. He appeared jealous somehow, so I told him that it included our memories of him as well. With wide eyes he looked at everyone and noted that they were afraid of him. I smiled and did one of the most stupid stunts in history.

I told Mitsuru about how we were in the hot springs while the girls entered and how we managed to hide from them, when they began looking. Adding to that the fact, that it was Junpei's and Ryouji's idea, while holding Ryouji so that he couldn't escape the wrath of the empress, we were executed on the spot, Ryouji included. Ouch.

After finally managing to calm the girls down, I pointed out that Mitsuru here just executed him without any signs of fear, surprising everyone present. The look of surprise on everyones faces prompted me to laugh, which led to the others joining in as well. When Junpei, in his usual way of lifting the spirits, walked over to Ryouji and slapped him on his back, and told him that it was fun, Ryouji started to tear up and cry.

Anyone familiar with Thanatos should be able to tell, that he was someone who was despised and feared by gods an mortals alike. Seeing people that seemed to accept him, and gaining friends that way, seemed to have broken the dam. It also helped that he was influenced by my emotions while he was sealed within me.

He wanted to help us now avert our fate and so he told me in private about people who are called godslayers. Apparently they are mortals who managed to slay a god in an ancient ritual made possible by the witch Pandora, enabling them to take over a gods powers, or authorities as he called them, and reach superhuman levels of strength, endurance or any other parameter. He had wanted me to kill him and become a godslyer, so that i might be able to survive my fight with Nyx.

Though I hesitated for a while, I gave in after he told me that he would unite with Nyx and lose his individuality, something he didn't want to happen. After asking him how it would be possible to kill death incarnate, he told me that I was the only one who could, having part of his essence within my soul. After our battle, which ended in a double-kill, we were transported to the border between life and death, the realm in which Pandora dwells.

After recieving the blessings of Ryouji and Philemon, who I met then for the first time, Pandora too gave me her blessings, and so i became the newest godslayer.

As for Pandora herself, she is the wife of Epimetheus the foolish titan and the one who unleashed all the evils and the one hope by opening the box that was named after her. She appears to be the adoptive mother of godslayers.

Looking at said individual, I notice her staring at me with motherly concern, probably thinking that I wasn't taking the news she gave me well. Not that it wasn't correct to say so, but I really was only lost in thought. If only that look of hers wasn't so out of place on her youthful appearance.

"Is there any way I might be able to accelarate my recovery?" I ask her hoping for a solution, seeing that she is the most knowledgeble about my situation.

"Do you want to be rid of me that eagerly? Why don't you stay a while? It's been to long since I last had anyone stay here with me" she answered, testing my patience.

Just at that moment someone else joins us, as if he was waiting for his cue. He was wearing a white suit, his face covered with a butterfly-mask, while his long black hair was tied into a low ponytail. He looked at us, smiling before saying in a refreshing tone of voice "Hello Pandora, Arisato Minato. I trust you two have been well?"

Enter Philemon, patron diety of the velvet room. Nothing's ever simple when the gods are involved.

* * *

So yeah, thats the story on how Minato managed to survive his predicament of sealing Nyx, which is used to pave the way for the planned sequel of this current story.

As for the Campione! characters and Philemon, you won't be seeing them for a while, if at all after one or two chapters at most, since this story is supposed to take place in the nasuverse. I'll make a few twists and turns in the Fate-part of the story, maybe even including elements from all three routes of Fate/Stay Night. We'll see.

As for what Pandora was saying, it all meant mother. For those who have read the first chapter, it was edited later on, have another look.

Anyway, enjoy reading my story, point out mistakes you can see or give me some tips for better storytelling. See you next time.


	3. Intersecting destinies

I don't own the rights for Persona 3/FES/Portable, Fate/Stay Night or Campione!

**Death's Slayer**

Intersecting destinies

* * *

I stared at Philemon for a while. Yup, he had the look of someone who managed to make the perfect appearance at the perfect time. I nodded in acknowledgment, both to him and to his flawless way of entering the stage. The guy's quite stylish, huh?

Pandora however looked at him as if he was someone she didn't want to see for a while, assuming while means eternity in this case. Does it hurt to be more welcoming for a change?

Seeing as nothing will get done as long we stare at him, I decide to speak up for want of making things move on.

"It certainly has been a while, Philemon. Glad to see you're doing fine, all things considered. As for me, I'm pretty sure you'd be able to tell me more, seeing you're here and all."

His smile widens a bit, before I hear him chuckle. "Indeed, I see you have taken the lessons of the velvet room to heart, cipher."

Said lessons involve Igor telling you things in a mysterious and foreboding way, prompting you to ask only to be shot down, with him telling you to find out yourself. It was infuriating at first, but I got used to it after a few months. Never enough to actually stop asking though, he was that good a story-teller. I got my love for drama and mystery, my abilities as a fortune-teller and my tricks with cards from Igor. Never again did someone catch me cheat at cards, or lift things from a few pockets.

No, I didn't do anything illegal. Really.

As for the word cipher, it's sort of my title. It seems it was mentioned in some sort of prophecy regarding the descent of Nyx. Yeah I'm a hero of prophecy. Just look at where it got me in the end.

"Seeing as you appeared after my question on how to get out of here, you're here to tell me how to accomplish that, am I correct?" I ask, hoping for a clear answer. Well, as clear as possible anyway.

"Possibly. Tell me, do you know of the holy grail?" He asks me in return, causing me to recall what I know of the artifact.

"The holy grail? Do you mean the cup of Christ, that grants you immortality when drinking from it?" I try to confirm.

There have been many claims to it's existence, with none yielding any positive results. The mere rumor of its existence was enough to spark wars, resulting in an extremely high death-count. In the end, humanity is it's own greatest enemy, as evidenced by Erebus, the personification of humanities will to die.

"Not quite." he chuckles. " The grail I am talking about is an artifact supposedly capable of granting any wish to whomever comes to claim it, rather than the real artifact." he continues, eying me judgingly.

Granting any wish? Something tells me, that that's out of the question, probably my common sense. He is going to send me there, but most certainly not to make a wish. Something as convenient as that simply cannot exist.

"And what is it really? Granting any wish is farfetched. I admit having wielded the power of the universe at one point, that it is possible if you reach the universe, but I can tell that anything short of that kind of power simply cannot achieve that kind of result." I state, knowing fully well what it is that I'm talking about. Then realization dawns upon me.

"Could it be, that the "holy grail" is some sort of gate to the universe, that allows such a wish to be granted?" That sounds much more plausible to me.

Philemon's eyes widen slightly in what appears to be surprise, before he begins chuckling to himself, apparently amused.

"Your prowess at logical thinking is astounding. Truly, you are one of the most interesting humans I have observed until now, Arisato Minato." he nods, telling me that my assumptions was, indeed, correct.

Then what does he want me to do? If I'm correct, then some idiots might abuse the power of such a powerful artifact, and that is something that must not be allowed.

Interrupting my train of thought, Philemon begins talking again.

"But do let me clarify before I mention what it is I need of you, and what I can tell you about your situation. The grail I mentioned here is a gate that leads to the Root, Akasha. It is not an omnipotent container, but a replica created to work like a "wish machine" that can bring forth one's own will. It is, however only a clump of magical energy, so wishing for something like "Saving the World" without specifying a working method will not suffice, thus it is not as omnipotent as people believe it to be. Even if someone lacks power or wealth, the Grail can possibly carry out such a wish if they knew "the method of Saving the World.""

He mentioned Akasha, which means "sky", "space" or "aether" in Sanskrit. "Why would they want to reach space?" you might ask, but what they are trying to reach here is not space, but the famed akashic records.

The akashic records are described as containing all knowledge of human experience and all experiences as well as the history of the cosmos encoded or written in the very aether or fabric of all existence.

The records, or the book of life as they are called in the Bible, are described as being in a non-physical plane described as a library, other analogies commonly found in discourse on the subject include a "universal supercomputer" and the "Mind of God".

People who describe the records assert that they are constantly updated automatically, and that they can be accessed through astral projection or under deep hypnosis.

As I am someone who wielded the power of the universe, I can attest that the records exist, however there is a slight problem. The sheer amount of information, that invades your brain is too much to process, making most of those who reach the records lose their minds.

Only those who have reached a state of enlightenment can withstand the influx of information, or better put, retain their sanity.

And even though I reached enlightenment and have received a substantial amount of knowledge from my brief contact with the universe arcana, I cannot recall much of it.

How to reach the knowledge within me is another problem to fix, but my current state of affairs is more important, so I respond to what Philemon told me.

"So basically, my wish wouldn't be granted if I didn't know the method of granting it. But since there are many ways to grant a wish, if my method is malevolent or outright disregarding of life, the grail would grant it in the manner I believe is correct, disregarding life in the process, correct?"

"Correct, it can only amplify the scale of realization of wishes with working methodologies and is incapable of granting true miracles."

This is looking bleaker by the moment. That kind of power isn't meant for human hands. Wait a minute. Where does it get the power to do something like that? The universe is built on the law of equivalent exchange. In order for that thing to function, it must gather power somehow.

As if to answer my question, he states "The energy for the operation of the grail is gathered by way of a ritual. Said ritual encompasses the summoning of heroic spirits as servants, and having the servants battling each other to the death, in order to gather the required energy. The ritual is called the war of the holy grail."

And there it is. Humanity really needs to learn what self-preservation means. Even though it isn't the real grail, they still are willing to fight wars to acquire it. Idiots.

"And what are heroic spirits and servants? I'm not liking the direction this conversation is headed to." I state, wanting to know more to sate my curiosity. Even though I know that curiosity killed the cat.

Philemon nods at my question, probably having expected it. "Heroic spirits are beings that accomplished great achievements such as saving the world and, after their death, became the object of worship and lore. As a result, they are placed outside the cycle of transmigration of the soul and ascend to an existence closer to a divine spirit in order to become a power that protects humanity. Despite the origins of the term, they are not bound to the common understanding of the word "hero", thus even Heroic Spirits of evil alignment exist."

So basically they are souls of deceased people who made a legend for themselves by doing some great deed, like Heracles, Orpheus, Buddha or king Arthur. They ascend and become beings close to gods and are unable to pass on, so that they can continue to protect humanity even after their deaths. Not my idea of a favorite past-time. I motion for Philemon to continue.

"Servants are in turn heroic spirits that are summoned by the grail for the purpose of competing under masters in the holy grail war. Masters are magi and as such users of magic or magecraft as they call it. As such you can view servants as familiars for those magi."

"Why do they call it magecraft?" I ask, knowing that it is a strange way of classification.

"In their words, magecraft is something that can be recreated using technology regardless of the funds or resources used, while magic cannot. There are only 5 true magics, again according to them." he replies.

"You said that heroic spirits are removed from the cycle. Where are they being kept in that case?"

"They are kept in the throne of heroes, a part of the akashic records. Magi call the records "the root", by the way." he supplements.

I think things through for a bit, and ask a few questions that have been plaguing me until now.

"If these heroic spirits are souls and are summoned, does that mean they are being materialized by the grail, assuming that a normal, magus I believe the singular form is, is incapable of materializing them? Is it because of energy problems, or is it because it is one of the true magics? And is that where the ability to summon personae hails from?"

"You are correct once more." he answers, his smile slightly wider again. "Magi are indeed incapable of materializing heroic spirits on their own, however because both of the reasons you stated. They lack the sheer magical force to do so for one, and secondly, materialization of the soul is indeed true magic. And yes, the ability to summon personae is true magic, even if only a very basic form." he nods, satisfied by my quick uptake.

"Why would a hero of worldly renown listen to and fight for a normal human? Are they perhaps robbed of their wills by the grail?" I continue asking. I can't stop wanting to know more about this. Philemon must have planned for that to happen.

"As I have stated before, the grail is thought to be able to fulfill every wish. As such heroic spirits participate in this war to have their wishes granted. There are also some of them, that only want to fight other heroes."

Typical. Blood-thirst is something that will never vanish, it seems. This reinforces my belief that there are no real heroes out there. No, I don't consider myself one. I continue asking. Damn it.

"Are heroic spirits summoned at random or is there a method of specifying who you want to summon?"

"Normally the magus uses himself as a catalyst to summon his servant. This grants them servants who are most compatible to their personalities. However they could also use an item that is tied to a heroic spirit's past as a catalyst, which can be used to summon that specific spirit as a servant."

Well that's handy. But that probably doesn't guarantee compatibility between their personalities.

"What if a spirit acts out of turn? What is there to stop a spirit from going wild?"

"The command seals exist for that purpose. They are three absolute commands that a servant cannot possibly resist, though there are rare cases that can. Moreover they represents the bond between master and servant. Through that bond magic energy flows from the master to the servant in order to keep them in the world. Killing their master would sever the only connection they have, so they generally won't do so." he says as he eyes me with a glint in his eyes.

Oh boy, I'm probably going to be summoned as a servant, judging by his tone of voice. Can't a guy even get a bit of rest around here?

"Wait, battles between heroes aren't exactly light spars. How many heroes are summoned exactly?"

"Only seven" he answers.

"That's still much." This could be a real problem. I don't want to imagine how many casualties will happen if they fought each other. Heroes have a great amount of magical energy, even if they aren't magicians. Wait, energy? Don't tell me...

"You are correct once again, cipher." he responds to my unvoiced question.

Can he read my mind or something? I have absolute confidence in my poker-face. Seeing him nod as if in answer, I can only sigh. There are things you're better of not knowing.

"The energy is indeed gathered from the servants themselves after they are killed. With their energy the grail is powered and in doing so, it can grant a wish." he states after-wards.

"So that's what the command seals are there for. To sacrifice the last servant, so that the grail has enough energy. So even the price is a lie. All this bloodshed for absolutely nothing." I realize.

Damn. Now I really pity those heroes that are trying to have their wish granted. Not even I can be that sadistic. And that's coming from the guy who sat in front of the executed Akihiko, who was chilling in his icy grave, and began slurping steaming tea for him to see! Poor Akihiko. Heh.

"But if that's the case, why would you want me to participate there? It wouldn't help me out of my situation, which makes it meaningless." I ask him. This does concern me after all.

"While the grail itself will not be able to help you, You will find the reason for your current state if you participate, and maybe even a way to deal with with the situation." he answers me.

So as usual, I'm barely told anything, huh? Oh well, a new adventure for me, I guess.

"What about weapons and armor? I'm going to fight heroes after all."

"I will give you your armored clothing, along with one or two weapons of your choosing, and a few other things. You do remember the spell my servants taught you, do you not?"

Said spell, is a very useful ability I dubbed the armory of the soul. Just as it's name implies, I can use my soul as an armory or treasury and instantly summon any item, weapon or armor back and forth between my soul and my person. Needless to say that I need the item to be stored in my soul already to summon it.

After a bit of thought I tell Philemon which weapons I want to use, and that I want my money and my mp3-player. This is going to be fun. Let's see how many heroes I can troll with my way of fighting. I chuckle darkly, making Pandora nervous, while Philemon simply smiles at my choice of weaponry.

As I begin to vanish, probably due to being summoned, I ask Philemon another question.

"How did you make sure, that I would be summoned?"

Philemon replies with "A friend of mine, who is the user of the second magic by the way, has delivered the catalyst to your summoner already, so there is little concern here." he states reassuringly.

I look at him until I'm nearly completely gone and ask "You have friends?".

The awkward silence was interrupted by the giggling of a certain self-proclaimed mother of mine. I wave her a quick good-bye, barely able to resist laughing as Philemon stares at me with a vacant look. I told you he's interesting, didn't I? And I got him good this time. Yeah I'm proud of myself as well. Heh.

Let's see who the unfortunate soul that is going to be my master is.

* * *

Tohsaka Rin is a no-nonsense kind of woman. She is the school-idol of Homurahara, the girl all other girls aspire to be, the girl all boys want to get closer to. Her grades, her mannerism and her appearance all are perfect, for they cannot possibly be allowed to be anything less.

However, all of that is nothing but a façade, and a few people know that too. Tohsaka Rin is not a morning person, is stingy, tomboyish, and a slacker. Her competitiveness always drives her to new heights, and she gladly gives in to it, in order to avert attention from her personal life.

Because her personal life is to different from that of those around her. She lost both her parents years ago, and the man who has taken care of her after their passing, was not exactly a pleasant person to work with.

Even worse, all of her family's funds were lost, thanks to that mans haphazard managing. He claims that it was for her sake, so that she could learn the meaning of humility, but all it really did was make her stingy. Just the sort of guidance you would expect from a fake priest like him.

However that isn't the only reason for her different life. The other reason is that she is a Tohsaka. While it doesn't mean much at first glance, it does mean the world at another. For she is a descendant of a long line of magi, people who practice magecraft.

However there isn't a single soul in sight that she would be able to share this secret with, and so she feels lonely. But such thoughts are better of dead, for they serve no purpose.

"Hey Rin, ready to head home for today?" a voice asks from behind her.

As she turns around, Rin is faced with one of the people who know of her façade. Her name is Mitsuzuri Ayako. One of the few people that Rin feels comfortable around. They are actually competing to see who will first snag a boyfriend. She is the captain of the archery club, after the former captain retired due to injury, apparently.

"Yes, I should be going home now. It has gotten fairly dangerous lately. You should do the same after your practice, Ayako."

As Ayako was about to reply, someone rudely cut in. "While it is true that you should hurry home as fast as possible, I doubt that anyone would try and attack a demon in disguise like you, Tohsaka."

As Rin and Ayako turn around to see who the newest addition to their conversation is. Standing there was none other than Ryuudou Issei, current Student council president and son of the head priest of Ryuudou temple.

He is also the only other person to see beyond the façade she puts on, much to Rin's displeasure. He might actually be able to sense her disposition as a magus, though she hopes, that that's nothing more than her being paranoid.

"That's not a nice thing to say Ryuudou. You'll never get a girlfriend at this rate." laughs Ayako.

"Women are better of being purified from the face of earth, were their wiles cannot reach the men. We would have an easier time reaching a state of enlightenment that way." Issei replies, as he did so many times before.

He seems to be very popular with the female populace of the school, though Rin has a hard time seeing why.

"If you are here to spout nonsense again, I will have to refuse, for I have something that needs to be done at home today, and I would like to do so without distractions." replies Rin, flicking her hair aside.

"While I would like to do nothing other than berate you, I am not here for that today. I found something that gives me a strange feeling, a feeling I sense from you all the time." he shoots back, while handing her something.

Intrigued, Rin looks at the object handed to her and gasps. It was a gun, silver in color, a bit heavy and apparently well-kept. On its side is an engraving that reads S.E.E.S. However that wasn't what made her gasp. The amount of prana that is contained within this gun is staggering, especially considering that it is nothing more than residue.

"According to Emiya, it's not a real gun and since I feel a similar aura from you, he told me to ask for your opinion on it." continues Issei while wiping his glasses.

Rin took another look at the gun and wondered. This gun must have belonged to a magus of extremely high skill, perhaps he even used the gun for something? What if it belongs to a heroic spirit?

According to her father's notes, heroics spirits are removed from the flow of time, so it would not be surprising, if a heroic spirit hails from the modern era. If so, she could use the gun as a catalyst for the summoning tonight.

On one hand she wanted to summon a saber however, and what kind of saber uses a gun? On the other hand however a modern day heroic spirit would be unrecognizable by most others, making it very difficult to pinpoint its identity.

Then again Ryuudou mentioned that it is not a real gun. Maybe it isn't used to shoot at someone, but for something else? Yes she would risk it and use this gun as a catalyst. No normal man or woman could leave behind residual prana of such intensity.

"If you like it that much then keep it, however don't show it to others, you might be suspected of the happenings nowadays. I need to go back to Emiya." Issei states as he leaves.

Only then had she realized, that she was staring at a gun with lust in her eyes, and then began blushing slightly, while putting the gun inside her bag. As she began to leave, Ayako bid her farewell, reminding her to change the time on her clocks for tomorrow.

Making a mental note to do just that, so that she doesn't screw up tonight, she thanks Ayako and bids her goodbye in turn, heading immediately for her home. Once there she makes sure that the summoning circle is set up properly, She takes a quick shower, and makes herself presentable for the heroic spirit that she is about to summon, she needs to show the spirit her dignity as a master after all.

After-wards she sets her clocks so that she doesn't miss midnight, the time in which she is at the height of her magical power. She makes a quick dinner and eats, does her homework and then waits for the appointed time.

Shortly before midnight she stands before the circle that will let her become a master of a servant, the highest grade of familiar. She is the Tohsaka representative for the war, and she will win it and prove her worth as a magus. That is what her father would have wanted after all.

She lays the gun in the middle of the circle, steps outside it and activates her magic circuits. As she feels her prana flowing through them, brimming with power, she is ascertained that it is indeed midnight. With nothing else in the way she begins chanting, just like it is described in her father's notes.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"

At first nothing happens. Rin begins regretting the use of the gun as a catalyst, how could she be so clueless, so idiotic. But then the circle begins to hum with magic.

It glows in a blue light, before erupting into blue flames that light up the entire room. The light becomes intense, almost blinding, yet she cannot look away so dazzled she is by that display.

It's completely different from how her father's notes describe the summoning. She hopes for a quick end to this event and calms down once she sees the flames dying down.

After they disappear, she looks at the circle, hoping for the servant to stand there. And then she sees the one who will fight at her side from now on. And is immediately disappointed.

Standing before her was a boy her age, maybe even younger. He has dark blue hair that covers the right side of his face and a light build. His hands are in his pockets and he's leaning slightly back.

He is wearing a light gray double-breasted jacket, dark pants, and a khaki turtleneck sweater, along with what appears to be his earphones. His sole visible eye is closed, and he's breathing lightly.

Eying him carefully she takes a few steps in his direction and calls out to him. After waiting for a while she calls out to him, clearly not amused. A few moments pass, and just when Rin's about to lose it he opens his eyes and looks directly into hers.

Whatever she was going to say was long gone from her mind when she looked into his eye. It excluded a sense of serenity and calm she never saw before. It shone with intelligence, experience and even wisdom far beyond his years.

His sole visible eye seemed to look not at her, but at her soul, her very being, prying from her every possible secret she could posses. As if that eye of his was judging her, judging whether she was worthy of him or not.

Then she realized, that she did not, in fact, feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, his gaze was welcoming and warm, gentle even.

After a while she heard his voice for the first time, and that would become an event she would gladly look back to for years to come.

"So you are my summoner. I have answered your summons and stand before you. Are you my master?"

* * *

And that's that. I hope I managed to portray the characters good enough and not make them act ooc too much.

As for your answers:

guest:

The story will remain in the nasuverse for now, while I plan on making the sequel play it's events out in the campione!-verse.

Pcheshire:

while he did defeat Nyx, he didn't kill her and that is a requirement for becoming a godslayer or receiving her authorities.  
He WILL get authorities of Thanatos, including his sword, chain and coffins , however he doesn't have them yet, save for one due to plot-elements I'm planning.  
He will not be able to summon his personae, yet at least, as for enlightenment, you'll see what I'll do with it.  
You'll see other aspects of death, though probably not who you have in mind. Don't worry though, Minato is Minato, and there is no way he wouldn't be overpowered, though he will take a while to reach his full power.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and until next time.


	4. First Impressions

I don't own the rights for Persona 3/FES/Portable, Fate/Stay Night or Campione! I won't mention this from now on, seeing that there is no reason to do so every single time.

**Death's Slayer**

First Impressions

* * *

As I regained ability to breathe, I realized that I was finally materialized and ready to go. Looking into myself, I find that the grail is providing me with information about the era and place I was summoned to.

Apparently, I was in a city in Japan named Fuyuki during the 21st century. This city has been chosen as the location for this war because of the quality of the residing Ley-line. Ley-lines are alignments between places of power, which may be magical, magnetic, or psychic in nature.

These places of power are where two or more Ley lines cross and are often known as Ley-nodes, nodes, or nexuses. Nodes are often regarded as spooky or unearthly. If there's a temple in this city, then it's most probably built on one such intersection.

They are often invisible conduits of magical power that flow through the earth and air. Mages can tap into them to gain their powers. Places where multiple lines intersect at nodes attracts wizards like moths to the flame. Or at least that's what I know about them.

Suddenly I hear a voice calling out to me. That's probably my master. The voice was soft and feminine, leading me to believe that my master must be a girl around my age, if not a bit older. It carried a hurried and hopeful, yet resigned tone with it, meaning that she is disappointed with me as her servant. That can only mean that the girl is someone who judges a book by its cover, without bothering to look beyond the obvious.

She calls out to me again, this time with a hint of anger in her tone. That means that she's someone brash, inexperienced and has a shortage of patience, as hinted at by the grumbling I hear coming from her direction. She's not used to be refused or denied, meaning that she's part of the élite somehow, or at least thinks so herself.

I hear her taking a deep breath, probably to shout at me. As I'm not someone who enjoys listening to hysteric screams, I open my eyes and take in her general appearance. The girl in front of me is wearing a red turtle-neck with a cross-design on it, a black skirt so short it reminds me of Yukari's and long black socks reaching her thighs. She has her black hair styled in twin tails and her eyes are aqua-coloured, reminding me of Ryouji.

Whatever she was going to say seemingly flew out of the window, seeing that she was staring at me as if seeing a human for the first time, indicating that she's indeed inexperienced like I first assumed. Furthermore, it appears that the girl isn't used to unexpected situations, indicating a high intelligence, since she seemingly plans everything in advance. She's similar to Mitsuru in that aspect.

Looking into her eyes I see a number of emotions showing themselves, ranging from awe to hope to sadness, even loneliness and frustration while her face remained set in stone. She clearly has good control over her emotional state, yet once that control is broken she becomes an open book for anyone who can read it.

As long as she has control over the situation she should be fine, but lying on the spot isn't her thing. That also means that she's someone who strives to have as much control as possible, so that she doesn't slip up, probably making her a bit of a perfectionist and very competitive.

How interesting. People of the modern ages don't turn out like that without a good reason. As for the reason itself, I can only assume that it was either her upbringing, something that happened during her younger years, or both, judging by the sadness and loneliness that show themselves in her eyes.

The awe reflected in her eyes shows that she never did this before and somehow makes me think of a kid that got a new toy. Coupled with the hope I see it could mean that she still retains the innocence that someone her age should have. That should also mean that she's a bit on the mischievous, if not even devious side of things coupled with her competitiveness.

Finally judging by her frustration, she probably wanted someone who appears like a knight or something similar. Well who wouldn't be frustrated and disappointed if what he got was a seemingly normal teenager instead of a hero of legend?

Oh well, enough analysing for now. It wouldn't do for us to continue and stare at each other like some kittens in love. And so I open my mouth and speak to her for the first time.

"So you are my summoner. I have answered your summons and stand before you. Are you my master?"

What kind of question was that, you ask? She's obviously my master, for only the master can summon the servant. I just want to gauge her reaction to the question. So much for stopping my analysis of her. I swear, Kuzuki's tendency to analyse and think on everything has rubbed off on me and degenerated into a bad habit.

"Wha-?" was the overly intelligent response I received for my troubles. Yup, she definitely isn't good when caught off guard. Keeping secrets isn't her forte.

"Are you my master?" I repeat, hoping to bring her out of her stupor.

"Eh? Ah? AAAH! Yes! Yes, I'm your master." She responds, blushing somewhat, probably because of her unexpected shriek or her late realization. Somehow I want to tease her a bit.

"Do you have proof of your claim?" I ask. She suddenly looks irritated and angry. She sure has a short fuse. I need to watch it or she might do something to hinder us both.

"Of course I am your master! Do you take me for a fool? Only a master can summon a servant after all!"

What she said was true of course, but I would never take her for a fool. I would only be insulting myself after all.

"I know that you are the one who summoned me. I meant your command seal, summoner. Where is it?"

She looks taken aback by my lack of reaction at her outburst and the fact that she didn't think of that herself, needing "help" to do something so... "mundane" for a lack of better words.

"I- I knew that! Just let me check where it is!" she responds trying to act with dignity. Sure you knew. She sure has a high amount of pride, this girl.

As I look at her trying to locate the command seal I spot it on the back of her right hand, a rather obvious place actually. I fear for the safety of that girl if she fails to spot the obvious due to her rather intricate planning. Then again that much is normal to have for people around her age and with her amount of pride.

Is it just me or do I sound like a geezer now? Woe is me. She continues her quest for the command seal and is beginning to pale to unhealthy degrees. I can't have her panic like that now, can I? I still want to tease her a bit more.

"Summoner" I said gaining her immediate attention. She probably thinks that I'm going to walk out of here now.

"W- wait please! I'll find the command seal, just wait!" she practically begs me. Talk about being desperate. There seems to be a good reason for her to enter this farce of a war.

"Summoner, what if the command seal is somewhere beneath your clothes?" I ask in an innocent tone that surprises even me, even though it doesn't show on my face. I just want to tease her like that.

The girl froze. It was amazing how she changed from speeds that most humans would be unable to keep up with, to utter stillness. She remained like that for a while and remained frozen on the spot. Slowly she turned to me and responded in a very intelligent manner. Again.

"Wha-?"

Seeing her like that I began developing a somewhat sadistic tendency to tease her, and so I asked her again. "What if the command seal is somewhere beneath your clothes?"

As she slowly lets my words sink into whatever she uses to comprehend and process the happenings around her, she loses her pale complexion in the blink of an eye, immediately gaining a blush so ferocious, that I now fear that she would suffer from extreme nosebleed.

She begins stuttering and mumblings incoherently, looking between me and herself, obviously not knowing what to do. Don't tell me she's imagining herself stripping in front of me, to show the command seal that is supposedly somewhere very intimate to show, at least in her imagination.

I did notice that many girls have such delusions. There was that time when they drew a "Doujinshi", if I remember correctly, about me and Akihiko as a pair. They barely survived the consequences. They later tried again with me and Ryouji, though I shut them up with an [Evil Smile]. That was fun.

But by the gods, teasing this girl is So. Much. Fun. It wouldn't do to overdo it though, seeing as we still have plans to make. I need to bring her out of her stupor again so that we might move on.

"Summoner-" I manage to say before I'm interrupted by a shrill shriek courtesy of my master. Said master stopped fidgeting and began staring at me while trying to fight her blush down, an endeavour in which she clearly isn't succeeding.

Taking a few deep breaths she looks me in the eye showing a strange sense of determination. As I arch my eyebrows a bit she puts her hand on the bottom of her turtle-neck as she says "Y-You better b-be g-grateful! Do you know how many of the school's p-perverts would be paying just to see my n-n-naked skin? You better be grateful!"

Is she going to do, what I think she's going to do? What madness is this? I better stop her before things escalate any further. I stride towards her and grab her hands to stop her from doing something that will scar her for life.

As she looks at me in surprise I get a good look at her face, that is currently as red as a tomato, and getting redder by the minute. Seeing that face, I can't help it and decide to tease her further.

"Summoner, if you want to check your body for the seal, you can do so in your room or in the bathroom. There is no need to show me your skin before you even know where the seal is located."

The girl looks at me for a while then quickly nods and disappears upstairs. Sheesh, some people sure are something. She mentioned school perverts didn't she? Does that mean she's a school idol or something that has her own fan-club?

Regardless, now that she is gone in search of the command seal I can take a look around, starting with this room. I'm in the basement of the house by the looks of it. There are bookshelves where the walls supposedly are, and they're filled to the brim with books.

A rather big desk stands in the only place without bookshelves, and it's littered with books, scrolls and other such utilities. All in all I appear to be in her study at the moment. Since this is where she summoned me, the summoning circle should be here somewhere.

I must admit that I'm curious about it, since I never had the chance to see one for myself, despite my heavy involvement in the supernatural, and even meeting a witch personally. I also want to know what was used as a catalyst for the ritual.

As I look around I spot the circle. That thing is so enormous and intricate, it must have been a pain to draw. Judging by the colour of the paint, and it's smell, it must have been painted using blood. After studying the circle for some time, I find the catalyst. It's my trusty evoker, the fake gun that I had to point at my head and shoot in order to summon my personae. Who came up with that idea anyway?

Picking it up, I let my finger slide over the engraving on its side, remembering some of the more gruesome battles I had fought during my year in Iwatodai. Being able to summon my personae and switch them around as I pleased, made fighting the shadows so much easier than it was before. Though I still had my own tricks before that, thanks to Thanatos' guidance.

Idly wondering if I could summon my personae again, I point the evoker to my temple with practised ease, and pull the trigger. I feel my magic energy being released from the "dam" and flowing through my body and soul. My magic energy spikes to an amazing degree, I can literally feel it on my skin, before dissipating. No persona appears. Even though I knew that I couldn't summon any more, it's still disappointing.

Briefly looking into the sea of my soul I can still sense my personae, however I can't even channel them now. No, wait. I feel that one of them is gone from the sea of my soul. That's something I have to look into soon, before I start fighting, for it could be a clue on why I can't summon personae any more.

My "body" is in a very good condition. It's as strong as when I was at my peak, excluding the universe arcana. That means that I can fight the way I fought the shadows before arriving in Iwatodai. I just hope that I have an opportunity to have a "practice match" before I fight for real, in order to regain my former rhythm.

I store the evoker in my soul, who knows who might be able to summon a persona here, and risking that could mean that a potential murderer would have hold on one of most potent weapons known to me.

Focusing my attention back on the circle a thought comes to mind. I make my way to the bookshelves, hoping to find something I can understand and, lo and behold, I find a book titled "Introduction into Thaumaturgy".

Opening the book, I peer into the contents and memorize them with the ease I always experience when I study or read anything. The book begins by stating some general facts and terminology. Apparently magic energy is called "prana" here, with "od" being internal and "mana" the external magic energy. I should remember that.

A few pages later, I find one of the first spells taught to new students of the art, Structural Grasping. An interesting spell, that allows its user to analyse the structural composition of an object. I wonder if one can use the spell to spy other things like the molecular structure of said object or to analyse a living being. If yes, I would have my own analysis spell, just like Fuuka.

Just as I begin reading the specifics I hear noise from upstairs. I put the book back to where it was before, making a mental note to ask my master about magecraft and if she would be so kind as to teach me a bit. I don't think she makes a good teacher however, due to her brash nature.

Glancing at the clock I find as I make my way to the door, I notice that it's twenty past midnight. A bit late for planning and scheming, so we might as well go to sleep after introducing ourselves to each other and making a bit of small talk.

Reaching for the switch to the left of the door, I turn off the lights and head upstairs to where my master is after closing the door to her study.

* * *

Rin had to admit, she was never as embarrassed as she was now. That servant she summoned threw her completely out of her usual pace, and she didn't even know his class yet. As she was inspecting her body for the command seal, she continued to pale. Why couldn't she find the damn thing?

She thought back to the summoning and had to admit, her servant clearly knew how to dictate the pace of a conversation. Did he have a high rank in [Charisma]? But she was his master, and she would show him as much. Right after finding the command seal.

Suddenly she felt a godly amount of prana being discharged downstairs in her workshop. Was that her servant? She thought only servant caster was able to hold such a high amount of prana. He clearly wasn't caster, the fake priest told her that caster had been summoned already.

But then what class was he? No other class should have the ability to discharge that much prana without any preparation. Then there was the "feel" she got from its presence. His prana felt oddly empty, as if it was there but yet it wasn't. Void was the only thing she could think of that would fit its description.

There was also a feeling of power emanating from it. She was sure now, that she had summoned a powerful servant. But there was almost no presence to him when she saw him earlier. Even her bounded fields could only barely detect his presence.

Was he servant assassin? But according to her father's notebook only the spirit Hassan-I-Sabbah could be summoned as assassin. And he certainly didn't look like an Oriental. He looked like a Japanese, even if his hair- and eye-colours where... uncommon.

Regardless, she had to find the damn command seal, or she wouldn't be able to show her face to the servant. Figuring out his class came afterwards. As if on cue, she spotted a red glow on her right hand, and lo and behold, it was the command seal.

She wanted to put her palm to her face, its location was so obvious. Why hadn't she or her servant seen it? Wait a second. When he told her to go and look underneath her clothes for the command seal, he grabbed both her hands and looked her in the eye.

Did he grab her hands so the she wouldn't notice the command seal? Oh that little, he played her and looked so innocent doing it, that she couldn't help but believe him. And due to the fact that she was caught up in his pace, she didn't even pause to consider and simply did as he dictated.

He had completely played her, and she didn't notice a thing! That was it. She was going to show him who exactly the boss is, what else is the command seal there for? She quickly put her clothes back on and began stomping downstairs towards her workshop.

Arriving at the ground floor, she caught sight of her servant coming up from her workshop. Before she could even utter anything, he smiled at her and gestured to the living room. Once again she found herself caught up in his pace. How did he do that?

Following him to the couch, she seated herself in the opposite seat to his and heard him speak to her, amusement clear in his voice. "So you've caught on to my little joke. I can understand your anger but I didn't simply want to tease you master. I wanted to see how you react to sudden changes in the situation, and to my mild disappointment, you were far to hectic."

She couldn't help but look down in shame at his chastising. She knew that she wasn't exactly the most patient individual, but to have it pointed out so directly caused her to feel shame. She looked back at him and saw him smile a bit.

"Why did you want to test me? Isn't it enough that I summoned you?" she asked getting slightly irritated at this boy. "And who are you anyway? You don't look like a heroic spirit nor do you feel like one. What class are you? What are your abilities? What is your noble phantasm?" she continued asking. She began to regret using that damned gun as a catalyst.

To her surprise, the servant just sat there smiling as if it was any other sunny day. Then he began speaking. "First of all, introductions are in order. I'm Arisato Minato, and I'm your servant and partner for the duration of this war. May I know your name, master?"

"I'm Tohsaka Rin, your master and partner for this war. You can call me however you like." she replied, once again astounded by the ease in which he took control of the conversation.

"I'll call you Rin then," he replied "a pleasure to meet you. You can just call me Minato"

She simply nodded in response, indicating for him to continue speaking. Picking up on her intentions, he began speaking again.

"I wanted to test you, because you are my partner in this war. I wanted to know more than just your abilities, since thinking on the fly is a given to have, and can save your life. You never know when someone decides to attack the master instead, so you should stay on guard."

What he said makes sense, and she appears to have disappointed him in that regard.

"Still you're living in relatively peaceful times, so it's to be expected. You should keep that in mind none the less. As for my class, I was summoned as assassin it seems, quite fitting if I may say so myself." he said chuckling to himself, probably at an inside joke.

So he really was assassin then. But wasn't that strange? "But only the spirit Hassan-I-Sabbah can be summoned as assassin, and you don't look like him."

He tilted his head slightly. "Is that how it is? So only they can be summoned as assassin, huh?"

"They?" she asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Ah, you probably don't know that. Hassan-I-Sabbah was the founder of the medieval Islamic assassination sect, the Hashashin. However the following leaders of the sect adopted his name as a title afterwards, probably to construct the illusion of an immortal killer. A psychological trick that was quite effective, as they were feared by many. There is more to assassination than letting your dagger kiss your targets flesh after all. The word "assassin" has its root in the sect's name, by the way."

She blinked at her servant. So that's what he meant by "they". That little lecture sure was informative. Her servant seems to know a lot. "How much do you actually know? Did you study world history?"

He laughed a bit at that. "I was travelling the world with someone who was very knowledgeable about world history, mythology and folklore, so I picked up pretty much everything he knew during our travels from one temple and ruin to the next. I learned a lot of languages too. As for me being summoned as servant assassin, maybe there is an irregularity in the war this time around?"

She pondered his words for a while. If he is as well versed in his knowledge in those areas as he proclaims he is, he could probably figure out the identities of other servants with as little clues as possible. However, something was strange about him.

"Aren't you a bit too young to have travelled the world? How old are you actually?"

He chuckled a bit. "I should be about thirteen to fourteen now, if I'm not mistaken. My parents died when I was seven, and my guardian took me with him on his travels. I travelled alongside him for a little below six years. Note that I'm no expert on these fields, but I know more than most people."

So he had lost his parents at such a young age? He resembled her in that regard. But that's hardly something that qualifies someone to enter the throne of heroes. Did something happen during his travels? Or maybe afterwards?

"So what sort of legend did you leave behind? What were your travels like?" she asked, getting curious about what could have made him a hero.

"I didn't leave a legend behind at all. What I did I did in secret, and not many people know about it. At most fifteen people or so." he answered, before laughing quietly once seeing her reaction.

She was dumbfounded. How is this possible? "Then how did you become a heroic spirit like that?!" she asked, noting that her patience was running short again.

"I'm no heroic spirit, nor was I ever recorded in the throne of heroes, Rin." he told her, making her go pale.

"...What?" was her only response to his declaration. Again. Seeing him looking at her in amusement like he did, she wanted bury herself in some hole and never show herself again, both out of embarrassment and of shame.

Embarrassment because her servant, Minato, had seen her like that for the third time in less than an hour, and shame because not only did she summon a servant that was completely unknown and had no legend, but also because she brought shame on the Tohsaka name by doing so.

She clearly had no idea what to do now, since servants were stronger, the better known they were. He who was an unknown couldn't possibly be strong. She was doomed to lose the war, that much was certain. But maybe he had other skills that could be used! It was too early to give up on hope.

"What other skills do you have?" she asked, hope and desperation lacing her voice.

Minato adopted the pose of the thinker, and began speaking. "I can cook very delicious meals, I mastered the fundamental application of all weapons during battle, both old and modern, my singing is quite good, I learned a few dances and a bit of martial arts... Oh! And I can drive some vehicles without getting into an accident."

She paled. Out of what he listed only two things were useful during a fight and the rest, while nice to have, were utterly useless during the war. She buried her face in her palms and began feeling the sting in her eyes, crying was sounding like a very good idea now.

"Oh! I also found a few weapons of immense power during my travels." he added as an afterthought.

She didn't want to hear any more nonsense from her servant. As if finding weapons of immense power could help them now. Wait. What?! She looked up at him and saw him wearing that damned smile of his again. She had been played. Again.

"Show me!" she demanded in an angry voice that would send shivers down the spine of anyone, save for her servant it seems.

He chuckled and summoned a beautiful silver spear with runes engraved in its tip, which was emanating an astounding degree of power. That weapon could only belong to a god, no two ways about it.

"This" Minato gestured to the spear "is Gungnir, the spear of Odin the All-father. It will always strike its target, regardless of the skill of its user. A good weapon to have when you personally lack the skill necessary to wield a normal lance or spear with perfection. I sure can give anyone a run for their money using it."

She gaped. Even though Minato was laughing at her expression it didn't matter to her any more. Was she actually seeing THE Gungnir? She couldn't believe it. An entirely unknown hero had found the weapon used by a GOD of all things? And did he say he had more than one weapon? Her despair turned to elation in a matter of seconds.

As if responding to her he said "I had collected many legendary weapons during my travels, unfortunately I am not allowed to use most of them. I have access to another weapon, but it would be for the best if I had to never use it. It's a cursed weapon after all. You're not allowed to sell it, you know?"

Her face lit up in shame again. While she wasn't thinking it outright, she was sure her thoughts would move in that direction sooner or later. Had Minato pegged her that easily?

As Minato made Gungnir disappear, he began talking again. "Regardless we should move on to some other topics before we turn in for the night, it has gotten rather late after all. First, I am unable to go into spirit form, so you should take note of that. I don't know why that is the case, but we should deal with it. Therefore, I propose that I take on the identity of your cousin from overseas. My [Presence Concealment] will let them all think that I'm a normal human, and my familiarity with the 21st century will deter them from thinking otherwise."

She nodded in acknowledgement to his statement. What he said made sense and was a good plan of action. As someone who is here from overseas and her cousin, he would be able to stick close to her most of the time without seeming suspicious.

"Second, since you know my name use it and don't refer to me using my class. With Gungnir I can pose as a lancer who is good at hiding his presence, making guessing my identity even harder than it was to begin with."

She nodded again. Minato seems to have experience in setting up tactics and ruses, and commanding others.

"Third, we should go an explore the city tomorrow in order for me to have an overview of the locations and short-cuts of the city. This will enable me to lead morons who are unconcerned with the surroundings to desolate areas or catch up to you as soon as possible, in case we get separated."

Wow, the guy was thinking of many things, she had to give him that.

"Finally, regarding your school, I'd like you to register me as a student there for the duration of the war. If something were to happen while I was ways from the school, I could arrive too late to do anything, which could cost you your life. And I'm sure you don't want to die."

She nodded yet again. She had completely forgotten about her school. She couldn't just show up with a stranger as if nothing had happened. She'll make sure to do just that first thing in the morning. But how had he figured out that she was going to school tomorrow?

"You're wearing your school-uniform. Since I assume that you actually stripped in search of the command seal," he struggled not to laugh at that, "you probably grabbed the first thing you could put on in order to come downstairs. Since you're wearing your uniform, it means that it was prepared so you could put it on in the morning. And since that's the case, you have school tomorrow." he nodded, stating his reasoning.

Her eyes were wide. The accuracy of his reading of her, and the degree of his reasoning was amazing. She marvelled at how much he found out just by observing her for not even one hour. Would he be able to do the same with the enemy servants during the war?

"Now then, do you have plans for tomorrow, other than going to school?" he asked smiling again.

"Ah. Yes, we should go to the overseer of the war, so that I can register myself as your master, and an official participant of the war in accordance with the rules. Otherwise, there should be nothing."

"Then with this," he said standing up in the process with her mimicking him "we are partners during this war. Let's show them a thing or two about how modern people get things done."

He extended his hand and she shook it using her own. Somehow, she felt that things would turn out all right despite her misgivings about her servant at the beginning. He was perceptive, trustworthy, and she felt she could let him take on the world and he would've been victorious somehow.

Wishing each other a good night after showing him to a room he could sleep in, she made her way to her own room, somehow thinking, that she forgot to ask him something very important. She dismissed it though, she needed her sleep after all.

* * *

I settled down on the bed Rin had given me. I actually didn't suspect her to use a command spell so that she could punish me for a bit of teasing. Luckily, I know how to talk my way out of situations like these.

Now, I should enter meditation and immerse myself in the sea of my soul, so that I can see what exactly happened there.

I close my eyes and descent. Once I open them again, I find myself standing on top of a watery surface, reflecting the endless darkness above it. Wherever I look, there are countless stars above me in all directions, making it look just like the ocean of stars, the place where I sealed Nyx.

Directly behind me, I spy an enormous golden gate, with many eyes that seem to posses a life of their own, looking in all directions and alternating between them.

Turning my head to face the other side, I see my personae. However, instead of seeing them looking at me like a deer in headlights, they appear as statues, and they simply don't respond to my call any more.

As I begin searching for the one who is missing, a wave of sadness washes over me. It's pretty disheartening when a part of your own soul isn't responding to you. It was here that I met Thanatos for the first time, however back then he was the only being in here, and the gate and the stars where nowhere to be seen.

After a bit of searching, I identify the missing persona as Telos. Telos was arguably my strongest persona, so seeing him missing is... worrying to say the least. Regardless, there's nothing more for me to do here, so I return my consciousness to the outside.

I should inspect myself, and see what my status is. Wouldn't want to be caught flat-footed now. To my surprise I find all my parameters to be over the 70 mark. As for skill-slots, there's an unbelievably high number of them. Actually, I can't even begin to count them.

That reminds me of Telos. Igor did say that while Messiah is the persona that symbolises my destiny, Telos is the persona that symbolises my being. Something about how Telos truly stands for nothingness, is undefined and has limitless possibilities. Does that mean that I and Telos somehow... fused?

If so, then maybe I can learn my personae's skills. But how? I don't have enough information. This is something to look into as soon as possible. Looking into my inventory, I really have no more than a few armoured clothes, woven from the special fabric of the Kirijo group, Gungnir and my other weapon, a few accessories, my money and a few recovery items.

It was interesting to note, that Gungnir and the other fusion weapons somehow became able to function just like the original after my contact with Akasha. I wonder if my personae underwent similar changes?

Is that why I'm no longer able to summon them, or is it something else? And what about the authorities I gained from defeating Ryouji? Currently only one is active. Are there requirements to activate them, or do I have to simply become stronger?

Anyhow, I should sleep for the time being. Tomorrow will be a day in which this damned contest starts, and I for one don't want to let this chance to wake up from my coma slip through my fingers. With that I close my eyes, oblivious to the surprises awaiting me during my time here.

* * *

So hello everyone. It sure has been a while and I'm sorry for making you wait this long. Many things were happening around me at an amazing pace, and I was researching a lot of stuff for my fic as well. Many of you probably want to see Minato's stat sheet already, but that will have to wait for a bit.

Now you might ask why assassin? I think it fits Minato with his intimate connection to death and Thanatos. I'm actually hesitating in giving him those certain eyes, because he might become too overpowered, then again he did kill death itself. What do you guys think about that?

Minato also did his best to avert Rin from asking about his past, since he feels that her or anyone else for that matter knowing things about Nyx and Erebus would definitely not be a good idea.

Now then, Answer Time:

Guest: He would be Goudou's cousin, for Minato's mother is Ichirou's daughter, provided that Minato doesn't replace Goudou. I don't know whether I'll replace him or not, I'm somehow leaning to both.

As for fighting Nyx, no. Minato sealed Nyx even though he could've easily killed her, because she isn't malevolent and because she isn't the cause of the problem. The cause would be humanity itself, and eradicating them would've been contradictory to his goal of saving humanity, so he erected the seal.

Will: Minato is someone who relied heavily on his personae and his equipment to fight, but giving him access to his full ability would make him invincible, it's as simple as that. That's why I had him stripped of his personae and most of his equipment, so that he can show off a bit without them. It doesn't mean that his personae won't be playing a role though.

For that reason, this Minato has fought for over one year under the guiding hands of Thanatos. He didn't want the interesting human, who survived having death sealed inside him die because a shadow sneezed at him, after all. Details in the dream cycle.

Thanks for liking the summoning scene and sorry for taking so long with the update.

Firehedgehog: Thanks for your support.

Phearo: Sorry about the info dump, but I wanted to do that in case someone doesn't know too much about Fate and the nasuverse in general. Thanks for your opinion though.

JackFrost14: You sure are enthusiastic about this fic. Or about Minato. Or about the prospect of being Minato's master. Thanks anyway :D.

Well that's it for now. I'll try to update faster, so look forward to it. Syndranar, out.


End file.
